


Tales of Alvarez

by The_Archangel_of_Zeref



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Requests, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archangel_of_Zeref/pseuds/The_Archangel_of_Zeref
Summary: Requests from Tumblr: Spriggan 12, Zeref, and more. All pairing possibilities included. Spoilers. Really just short and sweet(or angst) stories





	1. Chapter 1

Request: I didn't think you could get any less romantic - NEINHART X Ajeel

The first thing Ajeel felt that particular morning was hot, hungover and extremely…itchy. So much that his eyes flew open only to be hit in the face with light and heat. It took a moment for the random colors to settle before the sand mage could see clearly. Ajeel blinked a few times, processing the field of yellow sand that spread out before him.

"You're awake?" Neinhart said sweetly beside him.

Ajeel attempted to turn his head only to feel the sharp pinch of needles. The sand mage cursed under his breath.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, wincing at the scratching deep in his throat.

"Look around dimwit." Neinhart's voice now sounded sharp and hoarse, "Even you should be able to process our predicament!" he broke out into coughing.

Ajeel considered shooting back an insult until he spotted a particularly red shoe about the size of his calf beside his leg. Suddenly, the heavy stench of blood and decay flooded Ajeel's nostrils. His stomach churned.

"Who is this dude." He choked out.

Neinhart sighed, "Ajeel…that's a clown…a dead clown."

"…why is-"

Neinhart interrupted him, voicing hysterics, " Ajeel. We are in the middle of a desert, tied to a cactus, with anti-magic cuffs, and all you are worried about a dead clown?"

Ajeel opened his mouth to respond only for the flower-loving Spriggan to continue with his rant.

"Have you wondered for a moment the reason we are here? Tied to a cactus? With no water? No food? And no means of escape? Have you? This is hardly romantic of you Ajeel, hardly!"

Ajeel tugged at the ropes with no result. Frowning, he carefully laid back onto the spines.

"Wait a minute," he said, "since when was I romantic?"

He didn't receive a reply, but even under the heat of the sun Ajeel could still spot the pink blushing of Neinhart's ears.

"Well…"

"Go to hell."


	2. Irene X Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene likes mirrors, and Neinhart finds out how ego centric she is the hard way

"Lady Irene?" Soft knocking alerted the Scarlet Despair from her daily makeup session.

She frowned at the mirror, "Come in Neinhart."

Tiptoeing into the room, Neinhart presented a heavily decorative teacup, "It is Pink Rose, as you asked."

A small smile to the mirror signaled Neinhart to tentatively place the teacup down onto the wooden table.

"I hope it will be to your liking." he added.

Irene ignored the Spriggan's comment, instead focusing on her reflection. With her finger, she sharpened the gloss so it followed the exact shape of her lips - as it always should.

She finally said, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Huh?" Neinhart perked up behind her. Immediately he looked away, reddened ears betraying his thoughts, "Why…thank yo-"

It was almost too funny.

"I wasn't talking to you Neinhart." she snickered behind her palm.

How pitiable.

Neinhart's jaw drooped as shame spread across his cheeks and neck making Irene burst into laughter.

He didn't speak another word for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Ajvel - Shut up and Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst possible nightmare for Ajeel

Ajeel X Invel - shut up and kiss me

There were moments in life where Ajeel desperately wished that the heavens would strike him down, ending his existence. Any escape was desirable…just to avoid the scarring situation he was forced to endure…like now.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Ajeel flinched at the booming of Irene's voice.

How did he, the great Ajeel, get dragged into this mess? Irene snarled and threw her staff, narrowly missing his face by millimeters.

"You won't leave this enchantment until you do your role!" She said before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

This situation couldn't get any worse.

"Let's just get this over it" the man beneath Ajeel hissed, "The faster we do, the better."

Ajeel suddenly spotted Wahl hiding behind a pillar with a camera, death sounded like mercy at this point.

"Ajeel!" Invel said, "Just kiss me so we can leave."

"Hell no! My social life will be ruined!"

"Ajeel…you barely have a social life."

"At least I have one!"

A sudden angry presence silenced the ongoing argument. Both victims slowly turned their heads to the red-haired demon floating above them.

"Where is the true lover's kiss?"

And that is how both Ajeel found himself with a broken nose. chipped tooth, and a half frozen palace.


	4. Godhart - I left my keys in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neinhart is awaiting his date.

Ajeel X Invel - shut up and kiss me

There were moments in life where Ajeel desperately wished that the heavens would strike him down, ending his existence. Any escape was desirable…just to avoid the scarring situation he was forced to endure…like now.

"KISS ALREADY!" Ajeel flinched at the booming of Irene's voice.

How did he, the great Ajeel, get dragged into this mess? Irene snarled and threw her staff, narrowly missing his face by millimeters.

"You won't leave this enchantment until you do your role!" She said before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

This situation couldn't get any worse.

"Let's just get this over it" the man beneath Ajeel hissed, "The faster we do, the better."

Ajeel suddenly spotted Wahl hiding behind a pillar with a camera, death sounded like mercy at this point.

"Ajeel!" Invel said, "Just kiss me so we can leave."

"Hell no! My social life will be ruined!"

"Ajeel…you barely have a social life."

"At least I have one!"

A sudden angry presence silenced the ongoing argument. Both victims slowly turned their heads to the red-haired demon floating above them.

"Where is the true lover's kiss?"

And that is how both Ajeel found himself with a broken nose. chipped tooth, and a half frozen palace.


	5. Zervel - I am not wearing a tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref attempts to take the finance file from Invel's office...

Zervel - I am not wearing a tie

It was a normal day in Alvarez; the citizens went through their daily activities in the market, shops and homes, the docks were buzzing with fishermen returning from their expeditions with fresh fish and catch. Even the palace was busy with activity, repairing and rebuilding damages caused by some unruly Spriggans. In the meanwhile, the esteemed Emperor himself was diligently engrossed in paperwork. Zeref mumbled to himself as he flipped through the multitude of files that piled the desk, occasionally stopping and listening, then returning back to his work.

Even with these precautions, he missed the soft clicking of heels in the halls and didn't even realize that a person was standing in the door frame until he spoke.

"Your majesty?"

Zeref jumped out of his seat, quill splattering ink all over the file. He looked up, dreading the identity of his guest.

"Oh, Invel." He attempted to smile, "I didn't expect you to…arrive so soon."

Invel pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I arrived last night Your Majesty. May I ask why you are in my office?"

He never beats the bush.

"I…am looking for a file." he brushed it off, "Say, Invel…you look…different today."

Invel narrowed his eyes, "I am not wearing a tie-"

"Oh, that's unusual. Well you still look nice,"Zeref grinned and slid out of his seat in a smooth fashion, "I better leave. I have a small errand to complete." He grabbed the file and walked past the Winter General.

Zeref barely made four steps before Invel said, "Your majesty, why are you taking the financial file?"

Oh Ankhserum.


	6. Invade - I am too sober for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larcade begins to develop some strange feelings for Invel

Warning: Rated M

Invade - I am too sober for this

The first incident occurred several weeks ago. Larcade was strolling the palace halls, glancing so and so at the occasional painting and pottery. His mind wandered while subconsciously making a turn into the fourth hall. An unusual sight brought him back from his traveling thoughts.

Invel Yura, resident stiff neck, was kneeling down, sweeping the tiles with his hands. However, that wasn't what brought about Larcade's curiosity. It was the cascading white locks flowing freely from their usual ponytail. With a closer inspection, it was apparent that the all familiar blue coat Invel constantly fashioned was gone too. The man sensing someone's stare glanced up. Narrow crimson eyes no longer hidden behind glasses bore into his. They squinted, pronouncing the deep curves of his olive shaped eyes. Larcade was in a sudden need of water.

"Have you seen my glasses?" Invel asked as if nothing was amiss.

Larcade didn't respond. His eyes drawn to the Winter General's figure. It was so easy to see his muscular build without that damn coat.

"Larcade." Invel cleared his throat, attracting Larcade's gaze to his glowering face, " Have you seen my glasses?"

"Uh...ah..." Larcade couldn't form a single coherent word. It was as if Invel spoken in a foreign language.

Then he felt it, the warm tingling deep in his belly and the racing of his heart. What was going on? What is this feeling?

A frown was clearly drawn on the Spriggan's face, "Is it really that difficult to answer? What is going on with you?"

Larcade's composure cracked, "I…got to go!"

Before Invel could respond, Larcade took off the other direction.

This was the first of many incidents.

A few days later, Larcade was enjoying some leisure time in the garden, smiling at the bird's soft melody. The rising and falling chords sung by the birds coaxed drowsiness. His vision blurred, then darkened into the world of dreams.

It was Invel. His hair sprawled around him like a halo, pale eyelashes outlining sly crimson irises, a devilish smirk played on his lips. And the rest of him…naked.

Larcade's eyes snapped open, his body instinctively sat up. A warm sensation, similar to that days ago, consumed not just his stomach and thighs, but pulsed through his entire body. Multiple scenarios and explanations were examined in his mind: was he ill? Was it a side effect of his magic? Was he going insane?

This situation couldn't possibly get much worse -

"So this is where you are hiding."

No, not now. Why now?

Invel stood over him, eyes glaring holes into him. Larcade's entire body felt weak.

"You decided to skip the meeting again when his majesty called." He began, "Why is it so difficult for you to attend? Must I physically drag you?"

His scolding lips moved in a mesmerizing manner; they appeared so light and soft. Did they feel that way?

"What are you doing!" Larcade's mind was thrown back into reality as he realized that he had unconsciously raised his hand and touched the edge of Invel's lip.

He tore his arm away, shame clearly visible on his cheeks.

"And? Are you going to answer my question or is your intelligence nonexistent?"

"Simple, " Larcade frantically tried to grab any free-lanced excuse, "…Your face is lopsided."

Larcade rolled away, already feeling the cold breeze of Invel's fury. He made a narrow escape through the bushes, ice grazed his heels.

Several weeks have passed. Larcade avoided Invel at any and all costs; he hoped it would remain that way forever. But of course, luck never was on the Spriggan's side, that day was inevitably, and fate would have the last laugh. Zeref, one day, called Larcade to his office. Upon entered, he was greeted with a smile:

"Hello Larcade. Thank you for coming in such a short notice." He said.

Larcade beamed with pride, "It was of little trouble."

Zeref nodded and frowned at the file before him.

"I was planning on offering you a mission that I thought you would enjoy..."

Delight glimmered in the Spriggan's eye.

"However, apparently, there was a mistake and the job was taken by one of the 12."

And it was quickly snuffed out.

Zeref finally looked up and handed a bundle of papers, " I apologize for that. May you please deliver these to Invel. I believe he is in his office."

Coldness swept through the younger mage's body, "of...of course."

Zeref gave another half smile, "thank you."

It was the signal to leave.

Larcade found himself, a few minutes later, standing before the towering pristine door that led to the office. Invel was behind the door. He could knock and leave the stack out here for Invel to retrieve it himself, but of course it was a personal request from father and failing it...

He took a breath and knocked exactly three times.

"Come in."

Larcade marched in, not caring that he threw open the door hard enough to make a dent in the wall nor stepped heavily enough that the desk rattled. Invel looked up rather surprised only to have Larcade toss the bundle aimed directly at his face.

"Father asked me to deliver." Invel flinched, barely catching the papers.

The White Dragneel turned to depart when someone grabbed his elbow firmly.

"Larcade…"

He didn't dare to turn his head.

"What is your problem? Don't even think I have forgotten what transpired in the gardens. Nor your behavior back in the halls. Nor mannerisms you displayed just now. "

Those blasted images flashed through his mind. The coldness he felt before was replaced by the familiar pulsing of heat.

"Larcade?" Invel's tone hardened, "I want an answer."

He ignored the alarm bells ringing in the back of his head. The urge to have a nice strong drink sounded like the best course of action; he was far too sober for this.

"You left me no choice." Invel sighed.

His words just began to sink in when suddenly, an ice collar materialized around Larcade's neck.

In an instant, his body refused to move to his will and his mind unable to form a single rational thought.

Invel said shaking his head, " I will release you as soon as you answer one question…"

Dread weighed down on Spriggan's helpless chest.

"What is your problem with me?"

Sweat prickled on Larcade's forehead, the collar itched, and the damned truth crawled up his throat seeking freedom.

"I.." his voice scratched, speaking against his will, "want…" the sinful images replayed in his mind over and over. "You."

Silence.

Invel's jaw dropped, disbelief mirrored in his scarlet eyes.

The collar shattered. Before Invel could say a word, Larcade slipped from his grip and burst out of the hell room. Tears stung his eyes as he raced to put as much distance between them. It was over for him.


	7. Mardvel - I am not here to make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref brought Mard Geer back to life to serve him in Alvarez. What a shame Invel despises him.

To think that Zeref was here all this time; hiding in a palace on another continent as an Emperor of the military empire Alvarez. Who would have thought that the black wizard would be a leader of a country, being as anti-social as they come? It was no wonder that he, Mard Geer, couldn't pinpoint his creator's location.

Was he, Mard Geer, amused or disappointed?

No, demons are to rid of these pathetic emotions - they serve no purpose other then distract from logic.

Yet even with that conclusion, the demon king found it difficult to suppress the boiling pot of these emotions that pulsed through his body. Self consciously, Mard Geer wrapped his arms around his chest, aching for the weight of the Book of END.

"So you are that vermin that His Majesty decided to resurrect?" A voice of ice brought Mard Geer from the depths of his thoughts.

He turned to find a man dressed in different shades of blue glaring at him. His eyes could have been spears if reality willed it.

"Vermin?" Mard Geer narrowed his eyes, " You dare call Zeref's creation, Mard Geer, a vermin?"

Not a shed of emotion was displayed by the man, "You are to refer to Zeref as His Majesty. And if I were to be frank, His Majesty created far more pleasing creatures other then you."

A smirk tugged at the edge of Mard Geer's lips, "You seem to enjoy running your tongue about such things you know little of. Mard Geer is assuming you are very close to Zeref."

It was immensely satisfying watching the man's eyes bug out.

"How dare you!" The man seethed.

The temperature in the room dropped about 10 degrees as the two glared at each other.

Finally, the obviously ice mage turned away, "I care little what His Majesty thinks of you, you make one wrong move against Alvarez and I will make you part of my collection."

And he walked away, arms clasped behind his back. Mard Geer remained, watching the figure disappear behind a corner, and then the fading echoes of his footsteps. A small smile appeared on his darkened face.

"What a strange human. Mard Geer looks forward to meeting him again."


	8. Invade - I am not here to make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larcade is at a party...and Invel is drunk

Perhaps he shouldn't have come - Larcade considered while sipping his second margarita. He tentatively placed the half-filled glass on the wooden table, covering it with his hand as a rock flew past his head. It wasn't even eleven yet. He didn't need look up to witness Neinhart start juggling wine bottles; laughter broke out from the other Spriggans as the glass bottles shattered on the tile floor. What a waste of fine wine. Larcade took another sip from his glass, eyes lazily wondering about the hall. Wahl was currently being sat on by Serena while Neinhart braided the Machina's hair. Larcade cracked a smile at Wahl's muffled screaming for salvation. The Spriggan caught sight of Irene and Jacob arguing over what appeared a champagne bottle August was holding on to for dear life - definitely wasted. A thought occurred to Larcade, he hasn't heard a single lecture from Invel in the past half-hour. What was he-

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Larcade's waist wrenching the Spriggan into reality. Someone hummed into his back making the hairs on his neck stand on their ends.

"Invel?" Larcade's voice squeaked, "Why…are you hugging me?"

"You're warm." Invel replied, his tone missing its usual icy venom.

Larcade paused, the ice mage's grip continued to tighten around his waist.

"You are going to squeeze me to death at this rate." Breathing was becoming a struggle.

Thankfully Invel stopped.

"I just want your attention." the ice mage breathed a little to closely to Larcade's ear then what would be considered polite.

The Spriggan blinked before turning his head a bit, to look directly at his captor's half open eyes, "I believe you had enough to drink for tonight; you are being far too friendly."

Invel didn't respond, a lazy smirk formed at the edge of his lips. Larcade's eyes widened as Invel gently took hold of his chin, pushing it upwards. His face was centimeters away.

"I am not here to make friends Larcade." Invel whispered sweetly as he brushed over the Spriggan's lips with his thumb.

Alarm bells went off in the back of Larcade's head, his eyes darted all directions looking for anything to distract the far too friendly Spriggan.

"Invel!" Larcade said, "Your mother!"

Invel looked up with interest, "Where?"

As Larcade hoped, the winter mage wavered and he darted the other direction.

He was never attending another party again.


	9. Split-Zeref AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea for the Alvarez Plot

Chaos Zeref:

Okay so imagine this for a moment. Zeref split himself into two by accident when reviving Natsu because contradictory curse mishap. One is the "Emperor" the other is the supposed Spriggan 12 member "Chaos." He was dubbed by the Alvarez Empire because of his immense Magic Power and strength. He strikes fear in the hearts of all because he has no name (supposedly). He wears a mask to hide his identity and only reveals himself just to shake Fairy Tail. When Emperor Zeref and Chaos Zeref finally fuse together to become whole - shit goes down.

Chaos Zeref is only kind to his comrades (like a father) but often keeps his distance because curse and is very cruel to his enemies, especially if he considers you naive. That would make him rampage - don't start shouting friendship speeches at him. Seriously don't.

The magic he mostly utilizes is called Law; the ability to rewrite the rules of any magic cast or in some cases the very universal laws in an area (like gravity). But the "higher" the rule is the more of a toll it takes. Chaos Zeref must use as much magic as the castor to mess with the spell cast. Of course he knows others but this ancient magic gives him a head over the other 12.

There is some conflict between him and Emperor Zeref in terms of disagreements on how to treat others. (You don't just blast a hole through Larcade!). Perhaps it would lead to the moment where one will try to get rid of the other.

I almost forgot to add; when Chaos Zeref is questioned why he smells like Zeref (cough* Natsu *cough) then he goes: I am him, he is me. Better suited then the Irene case anyway.


	10. Zervel - sense of humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split Zeref AU time~

This was absolutely preposterous. Absolutely. Of all the shenanigans he has been through, this was by far the most nonsensical.

"Good afternoon, Invel." Said the Emperor as if nothing outlandish has occurred.

Invel's jaw moved silently, words lost to him.

"I think we broke him." The Emperor's literal twin remarked, waving his hand in front of the paralyzed General's face.

The Emperor sighed, "Perhaps you should refrain from removing you mask without double-checking the door."

Chaos tilted his head in consideration, "Perhaps."

Thankfully, at that moment Invel's voice returned.

"Who are you?" He shrilled, "Why do you look like the Emperor? What sort of sick joke is this?"

The "twin" smirked, coal eyes twinkling "I am him, he is me."

A hiss escaped Invel's throat; the room cooled down several degrees. The "twin" shivered sending a knowing glance to the Emperor who shook his head.

Finally, the "twin" tapped his staff, dispelling Invel's winter.

"Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?" He pouted.

Invel rubbed his temples contemplating the situation before hand. The room was silent for several moments.

"I would like to resign, Your Majesty." Invel announced.

Emperor Spriggan's and Chaos's jaws dropped.

"I can deal with one "Spriggan," but two is asking too much."

The cries of disbelief and outrage were muffled by the door Invel quietly closed behind him. He would confess his joke later.


	11. Ajvel - Birthday Present

Terror. Pure utter terror. The only possible tag to describe the dizziness, cold sweat, and rock-heavy stomach. Beads of sweat trickled down his back and his necktie felt tight and itchy. Ajeel raised up his fist to the oak wood death-gate before him but it was repulsed, as if his hand and the door were the same pole of a magnet. It was now or never.   
Knock   
Knoc-   
The door swung open revealing the pale-haired inhabitant.  
“Oh, you arrived.” Invel said nonchalantly as he sidestepped out of the way - an invitation to enter. An invitation never once presented to him or any of the 12 in a matter of fact. Ajeel cautiously stepped into the room. Immediately, his eyes scanned all the surfaces in the room for a sign of crawling frost. None were found.  
“How long are you going to be standing dumbfounded in the middle of my office? This is not the first time you’ve been here” Invel said sternly behind him.    
Ajeel stiffened but nodded, and plopped, as carelessly as he could, into his usual seat awaiting the possible lecture of death seasoned with punishment. Invel sat at his desk and handed a small file to Ajeel:  
“Your salary for the month. You may take your leave.”   
“…What,” confusion tied with bits of dread muddled the sand mage’s mind.  
Invel frowned, “I said: here is your salary for the month. You may take your leave. Is that clear?”   
Puzzlement and possibly pent-up nerves tore out of his throat, “that’s it?”   
Invel raised an eyebrow at his outburst.  
“I sunk a fucking island,” Ajeel swung his arms around in emphasis, “And all you do is give me my check? What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Have you slept enough?”   
Invel pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, his collected expression unwavering, “I am aware of that. And I am feeling fine, thank you.”   
Ajeel opened his mouth to retort only to be silenced by a wave of Invel’s pen.  
“Unless you want punishment I suggest you take your leave so I can get back to my work.”  
It was clear that Ajeel was not going to receive any other answer so he took to his feet. Suspicion prevented any sense of relief from lifting the weight of anxiety that nested on his shoulders.  
As he stepped out the door he heard Invel call out: “By the way, happy birthday.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was exactly fifteen minutes later when God Serena, usually a flamboyant glittery pain in the ass, trudged out of the Emperor’s office appearing as though he experienced horror beyond belief. Ajeel furrowed his brow in confusion then spotting Invel smirking in the hallway before taking his leave back to his office.


	12. The Cruel Hand of Fate - Brandia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has never been kind to Dimaria, and is never expected to be

Fate has been known to be cruel. Cold, harsh, condemning. Even Chronus was to bow at her feet, while being a deity of time. It was clearly apparent that Fate had a sadistic humor - as sickening as her power. And thus she looked upon me, the wielder of Chronus, and cackled at me.   
“Such a simpleton.” she crowed, “ I will shatter you.”   
And so my life was flooded with nothing but misfortune, but my will of steel, core of stubbornness and pride, kept me moving without a single glance behind. Fate must have been desperate I think, angry and desperate that a simple human could overcome all. But of course it didn’t last. She smiled once more, deciding on the cruelest hand to give me.  
And it all began with that woman.   
Beautiful, regal, powerful.   
And I reached out to her, desperate for affection from her green eyes. Yearning for a smile to be granted. Even something as small as friendship would be enough. But she turned me away. Instead of affection, I received indifference, instead of a smile, I received a scornful frown. However, much to Fate’s utter disbelief, I remained unfazed.   
I was content with watching from afar, content with even a simple acknowledgment my direction. And that angered Fate. So she delivered her final act.   
I stood paralyzed, watching with horror as she turned her back on me. I stood helplessly as she spoke with the enemy, no intent of hurting the enemy. I stood still, as if made of ice, as burning rage seethed through my veins at the girl MY Brandish spoke to with such softness. With such affection. With a smile tugging at her lips. And it crumbled. Every ounce of resolve shattered, like Fate had hoped for. Darkness blinded me, confusion and despair tugged at my heart and lungs. I desperately clung onto anything, anything that could keep me sane. Yet that was ripped from under me. And here I was, powerless, hopeless, and heart broken, trapped in Brandish’s strong grip - no escape, no mercy. Fate is laughing at her cleverness and victory - at me of being such an entertaining toy. Never has a defeat been this painful…and this numb.


	13. Because I love you - Zervel

He needed not to knock twice for the slightly ajar door to swing open. He took in a deep breath before stepping into the grand bedroom of the esteemed Emperor Spriggan...or as privately called, Zeref. The satin curtains were drawn back, their vivd royal  color never failed to bring Invel a sense of unease.  
The figurehead himself sat on a comforter overlooking the palace gardens which happened to be in full bloom. As Invel approached, he noticed how distant his owlish eyes were - seemingly deep in thought. Was he considering another strategy for the future war? Perhaps he was pondering over the economic struggle in the North East. Or perhaps-  
“Thank you for coming so quickly Invel.”  
Invel perked up, realizing he was staring, “It was of little problem your Majesty.”   
Zeref gave a small smile illuminating his pristine features, “I was hoping you could do me a small favor.”   
Invel’s mind wandered to the loads of paperwork lying untouched on his desk. Probably covered in dust by now, “of course your Majesty.”  
Zeref lips quirked as he thumbed through a book. His eyes lit up and he yanked out a sheet of paper, subconsciously brushing midnight locks from his face, “Could you possibly find these books for me? I cannot seem to locate them anywhere.”   
Meaning he hasn’t bothered to look.  
Invel reached out taking the slip of paper and nodded. The papers could wait for an hour. Zeref gave his funny smile again and Invel understood he was dismissed.  
A sense of ridiculousness sparked in the back of Invel’s mind but he shoved it aside. Everything must be sacrificed for the Emperor Spriggan. Everything was always, has been, and will be, for Zeref. It was beyond civil duty. It was beyond anything that could be considered respectful or honorable because...it was out of love. 


End file.
